A Superhero's Disguise
by lionetspirit
Summary: In order to save her family, Amu must go after the mafia as Catgirl. Things are a bit difficult with the Gossip Group constantly tailing her. Now she must discover their identity before they find out too much while disguising herself as a normal student.


**A Superhero's Disguise** (Book two of 'The Rise of a Superhero' Series)

While saving a classmate, Amu finds trouble with the mafia. But that's not the end of her problems. Having transformed with Yoru in order to protect Ikuto, Amu's little excursion as catgirl was photographed by the Gossip Group. Now, Amu must discover the identity of the Gossip Group before they find out too much about her.

* * *

**A Superhero's Disguise**

Chapter 1

When he first kissed me, I thought it was too good to be true. How could someone so incredible be in love with me?

I was right.

"Amu, hurry up or I'll be late for class." Ikuto was walking a few steps ahead of me. Since the day he moved in, the same day he first kissed me, he had taken it to himself to become my personal bodyguard. He would walk me to school in the mornings, even though he had class himself and take me home after school.

"I'm walking, I'm walking! And when did you care so much about getting to class on time?"

"Since _you_ wanted me to."

"Oh right." I ran after him sullenly. I should've been happy about this – the little routine we had established. After all, it was just more time I could spend with Ikuto and he _did_ wake up earlier than he had to so that he could take me to school first, but I couldn't bring myself to be grateful.

"Maybe I should just transform into Black Lynx."

My head immediately shot up to look at him. Was he serious?

He was smirking slightly and it made my pulse race thinking about what would come after ward. He always had something perverted in mind whenever he made an expression like that. Maybe he really would transform. Maybe he'll carry me again like he had before.

"As much as I would love to make you blush even more, it's a bad idea." He spun around and kept walking, this time only speeding up his already quick footsteps.

I heard myself groan. "Why not?"

"You know we're being watched. We have to be especially careful outside."

"It's too early in the morning for anyone to be up!"

"I'm sure the mafia boss _really_ cares about inconveniencing his underlings by making them wake up early." Ikuto was probably rolling his eyes at me now.

"I'd hate to work for the mafia." I grumbled. "I'm not a morning person."

"Really?"

"Shut up." I groaned into my palm. It really was too early in the morning. Since Ikuto also had to get to school, we had to leave extra early so that we'd both be on time. My charas weren't even awake yet! And I've had to get ready for school all on my own ever since Ikuto came.

Not that I'm particularly complaining about it. And it might not seem like a big deal to get ready in the morning by myself, but after having gotten used to Suu helping me make the bed, Ran fixing my hair, and Miki magically summoning my school uniform on me, getting dressed was now more of a hassle than it ever was before. I suppose they had spoiled me.

That might explain my bad mood. Anyone waking up before seeing light outside would be the same. Except Ikuto, but that just _had_ to be because he had a nocturnal chara.

"Amu nya. When will Miki be awake?" Yoru flew over from Ikuto's side. He had apparently gotten bored trying to get Ikuto to talk to him. At least I wasn't the only one Ikuto seemed a little distant to.

I sighed. That was the real reason I was feeling so grumpy. Ikuto.

"Amu nya?" Yoru's playful voice startled me from my thoughts. He sat against the crook of my neck, pressing a paw against my cheek to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry Yoru. Um, they should be getting up soon."

Looking up, I could see Ikuto's figure as he made his way forward. I wish I could read his expression. I wanted to know what was going on in his head. Why was it that we had gotten like this? Why did I get this chill whenever we walked outside like this? What did I do wrong?

And why did his figure resemble that lonely and distant figure of his back that day he threatened to leave?

"Amu, Amu! What's wrong nya?" Yoru looked at me with concern, his golden eyes almost teary as he stared at me.

"N-nothing." My voice cracked. "I…just…" My eyes strayed over to Ikuto's back as he walked further and further away from me. I thought we were together, that he cared about me. I thought I meant something to him.

Yoru's eyes followed the direction I was looking while he traced his warm paws against my wet cheeks, brushing away the single tear I hadn't even noticed escaped the corner of my eye. He flew over in front of me with a huge grin.

"If it's about Ikuto nya, you shouldn't worry! He's just being like this because –"

"Yoru!" Ikuto stood in place, fists closed at his side.

"But Ikuto! Amu's crying…"

"No I'm not!" Quickly, I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and forced a smile. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Ikuto turned around. I half expected him to be glaring, but his incredible eyes were shimmering with emotion – almost shaking. Like he was in…pain almost. But his bangs flopped over his eyes in the next moment, hiding his expression.

I waited for him to speak, but he said nothing.

"You're going to be late Ikuto. Let's keep walking." He stood in place still with his head down and as hard as it was, I kept going, closing the distance between us until I began walking past him.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him.

"I-Ikuto!" His arms surrounded me, tightening its grip against my back as I said his name. His hair tickled my face and his breath stroked my cheeks as he stared down at me only inches away. Ikuto's slightly narrowed eyes were now glazed over with a shiny gleam of mischief – his lips were pulled into his signature smirk that I loved so much.

He leaned in. I could feel the warmth of his hard chest pressing against my stiff body. My pulse raced.

He leaned closer. His lips shimmered lusciously and I could already imagine their softness. My hands clenched into fists as I self consciously attempted to exhale the huge breath of air I was holding a little at a time.

And even closer. I closed my eyes, waiting. His warmth was overwhelming. I thought I would pass out just from being in that position for too long.

I felt his warm, moist breath lick at my ears as he whispered in a low and seductive tone. He smacked his lips together before he spoke. "Were you…expecting something Amu?"

"I-IKUTO!" I screeched, finally completely releasing that full breath of air. He pulled back with a smirk and a wink.

"I haven't seen you so red in a long time. I've almost forgotten how much fun it is to tease you _Amu_." The way he stressed my name earned him an involuntary shudder from me.

"Shuddup." I groaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"Aww. But I thought that's why you were upset."

I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was right. Partially at least. No matter how I denied it, I really _missed_ his perverted side. I missed his soft seductive whispers. I missed feeling his arm wrapped around me. I missed that smirk and seductive look.

I couldn't help it, but Ikuto had changed me. I wasn't as innocent as I acted. I wanted all the things he was doing to me, even though I wasn't supposed to. And the strangest thing was, I had never felt like this before him.

He was…what was the word? Sexy.

I could feel my blush intensify. That was a word I hadn't used for anyone. It was something I didn't fully comprehend until he came along.

I glowered at the pavement, trying to ease away my blush and the blood pulsing against my ears. I tried to keep my voice in control – to seem calm and cool as if he didn't affect me. "A-as if!"

Suddenly, his expression dropped as if he had been hit. His twinkling expression of mirth disappeared and his eyes narrowed into a hardened expression. "I told you not to use that character on me Amu." His voice was almost a low growl. Even when he was angry, he sounded so…

Sexy.

My cheeks burned up again.

And as if reading my thoughts (or at least expression), his lips upturned into another smirk.

"Hmm…thinking of something perverted _Amu_?" He was instantly at my side, hovering just in front of my lips as he spoke. I frantically backed up, tripping behind me. My foot slipped and I felt myself falling backwards. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the worst, expecting to feel the cold hard surface of the cement floor hit my head.

But instead, I felt one arm against my back and slowly opened my eyes to take a peek.

"Eep!" He was looking at me with that look again through his darkened hooded eyes. His silky hair hung against his forehead, dipping down to just barely touch my face. He bent down slightly, almost like he was leaning towards my lips. My breath hitched at my throat as I watched his gaze wander from my eyes to my mouth.

I felt an inexplicable urgency build up in me. Like I was going to lose Ikuto forever if I didn't confirm to him exactly what I felt. Even though I had said it before, even though he should have known, he felt so distant from me lately that I just had to tell him.

The tip of his tongue swept along his lips, wetting them with the familiar luscious gleam. I leaned in closer with both hands pulled at his shirt against his chest.

"I-Ikuto…You know that I l-lo-lov-"

In a sudden jerky motion, he pulled me upright and released me from his hold. "We're going to be late."

I sighed. There was that cold tone again. "_Fine_."

I glared at the floor, stomping with each step as I stiffly marched on like a toy soldier. I could hear him repress a chuckle as I stormed past him, my mood only getting worse by the sound.

How could he interrupt me like that? It was like he knew what I was going to say, but didn't want to hear it.

Maybe he _didn't_ want to hear it.

"Ugh." A deep sinking feeling filled my chest, loosening my clenched fists with disappointment. More than disappointment. It hurt.

"Amu." I turned around at his voice to glare at him, only to have my hand caught in his as I swung around.

Gulping, I only managed to croak my words as my ability to speak properly was suddenly stolen from me by the grip of his hand against mine. "Wh-what?"

Ikuto's mouth upturned into a rare smile reaching his eyes. I was knocked breathless.

"Let's walk to school like this."

He tugged me to his side, hand still holding mine. I could feel a huge grin taking over my face that I wouldn't be able to force down even if I tried. I squeezed his hand and was completely ecstatic to feel him squeeze back.

"And Amu?"

I couldn't find my voice, so instead, I simply looked up at him with a nod.

"You'd probably be less red if you breathed."

I almost choked at his words, especially considering how true they were. He was laughing at my side, but when I tried to pull my hand away from his as I turned to glare at him, he tightened his grip.

"_Mine_." He growled, lighting my cheeks another dark shade of red.

We walked on in silence. I looked shyly down at the ground, trying to soften the beat of my loud heart. I was almost sure he could hear it. But not once did my smile disappear. The feel of his hand was comforting, warm and still made me incredibly nervous just thinking about who it was.

Of all people Ikuto could have had, he chose _me_. I was happy, beyond happy. I didn't think I was even capable of feeling so happy. And sometimes, I just had to wonder whether it was the same for him.

Could someone like me bring him the same amount of bliss that he gave me? Was that even possible?

"Yo, Tsukiyomi!"

"Yo." Ikuto drawled as he stopped to face the speaker. The guy who had run up to us was wearing Ikuto's school uniform. He was probably a classmate of his.

"Who's this? She's cute."

Ikuto stepped defensively in front of me with one hand still holding mine.

"A little protective eh?" He teased Ikuto, brushing his raven black hair back with his hand. "Is she your little sis?"

I choked on my spit, completely horror struck. So this is what it feels like to be hit.

"_No._" Ikuto glared at him like he was offended, but he dropped my hand as he spoke.

"Hm, well she can't be your girlfriend right? I thought that hot blonde was."

Oh God. I could feel my cheeks get redder by the second, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't be sure.

"No, _that_ was my sister." Ikuto almost growled, before coughing and trying to calm his tone. "Anyway, what are you doing so early?"

"Oh, I was just going to school early to set up for today's practice." He lifted a duffle bag at his side before grumbling. "Coach made me responsible for bringing the equipment in today…"

I didn't really hear the rest of it – it had something to do with reassigning lockers and what not. But that wasn't at all concerning me at the moment. What was concerning was his use of the word 'cute' to describe me. _Cute_, like a little sister.

When they were done talking, I was still stuck in my own word of self misery. Just perfect. I was mistaken for his sister, and his _real_ sister was thought to be his girlfriend.

Why wouldn't I be miserable? I knew I was a bit young for Ikuto, that he was too old for me but I can't help how I feel about him. It's not like I chose who to love. I thought that as long as I could be with him, I wouldn't care what other people thought. Well, care much anyway, though this experience was slightly disconcerting.

But did he feel the same way? Did Ikuto want to be with me despite what people thought?

He walked on ahead of me, having long released me hand and didn't make a move to hold it again.

"Amu, we're here." He spoke with a sigh. He rested his hands against my shoulders and bowed down slightly before ruffling my hair with one hand.

"Ugh." I wish he wouldn't have to do that. It only reminded me more of how much older he was and how we must have looked to other people.

"Well, sorry if you don't want me to walk you to school, but it's not safe. You can go back to your little prince as soon as your inside."

He narrowed his eyes at me, forcing me to jump back in surprise.

"What did I do?" I glared back, or tried to. But seeing him frown, my expression softened.

"I'll see you after school Amu." He turned away, but I grabbed onto his hand.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Amu." His lips tightened into a thin unrevealing line, but he was definitely thinking about something.

Tip-toeing, I leaned up to him and gave him a messy peck on the cheek. "I'll be waiting then."

My face flared up once again. His eyes widened. It had been uncharacteristically bold of me. I never initiated anything with him in public…or even in private for that matter. But it felt like he was slipping away from me. I didn't want that.

And almost as suddenly as I had seen it, he hid his surprised expression. His eyes narrowed again as he forced his hands into his pockets. "You shouldn't get too close to me Amu."

Before I could even respond, he had turned away.

"It's too late Ikuto." It felt oddly chilly for a warm spring day. I didn't like what he was saying and couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming.

What would I do without Ikuto? I hugged my arms to settle my shivering. I didn't even want to begin thinking about that.

* * *

Finally, I started the sequel! I felt like if I didn't start soon, I'd never get around to it x.x

Read and review please! Reviews make happy writers. Happy writers make more updates!


End file.
